


to me, you are perfect

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Love Actually - Freeform, M/M, baekd-only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo ponders that if Santa does exist, he may be in the old man's naughty list. For whatever reason, he doesn't know but if harboring feelings for your best friend's ex-boyfriend warrants to the inclusion of someone in the famous naughty list, then, he might be in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to me, you are perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written for baekd-only. poor rushed writing, swear words, denial!kyungsoo, unbeta-ed, love actually!au? references to the movie plot (mark and juliet's story) is evident. title is from mark's confession by the end of the film. happy christmas, everyone!

Kyungsoo is not really fond of his best friend's boyfriend, Baekhyun. Here are his reasons:  


  1. Baekhyun's noisy. He talks a lot and creates noise which disturb the world's peacefulness. Kyungsoo likes peace and quiet
  

  2. Baekhyun kids a lot and Kyungsoo, as the boring person he is, does not like Baekhyun's jokes and antics -- Baekhyun tries so hard to make things funny.
  

  3. Baekhyun is too lovey dovey with Kyungsoo's best friend -slash- Baekhyun's boyfriend, tall and big-eared Chanyeol. Like, please, can't Baekhyun leave some space for the holy spirit?
  

  4. Baekhyun fishes too much on Kyungsoo's life. The best friend's boyfriend plans for blind dates, attempts to cook dinner, buys birthday and holiday gifts so that Kyungsoo gets to like him, but it pisses Kyungsoo even more because he and Kyungsoo aren't friends. Friendship can't be forced.
  

  5. ~~and it kills Kyungsoo because he is a big wuss for not telling Baekhyun how he feels and how he has been in love with said best friend's boyfriend for the last six (or seven, maybe even, eight -- Kyungsoo lost track) years. He doesn't tell anybody... well, except for his other friend, Jongdae. Now, he has to live with the consequences because the love of his life is his best friend's boyfriend and he can't really blame Chanyeol for making a move because said best friend didn't know that Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun.~~



But of course, Kyungsoo doesn't like to dwell on the last reason because it shouldn't be lighted upon anymore. Park Chanyeol, that athletic prick, isn't responsible for Kyungsoo's misery because it has been self-inflicted. Kyungsoo causes his own pain. _Go, masochists!_

So, instead of just befriending Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo resorts to pretending to abhor the boy. He has the stoic face and introverted attitude to fake the act, anyway. But it's freaking hard to act that he hates Baekhyun's existence -- most especially because Baekhyun tries to squirm into Kyungsoo's life because he is Chanyeol's best friend and therefore, should be Baekhyun's friend too.

Of the three years Baekhyun and Chanyeol are together, Kyungsoo has seen the proof of Baekhyun's eagerness to be his friend. During the first Christmas, Baekhyun set Kyungsoo up on a blind date with a friend from college named Jongin. Kyungsoo remembers Jongin -- tall, tan, hot, slim, really hot. But there wasn't any connection between the two of them. Jongin was too... _not Baekhyun-y_.

Kyungsoo, being the one who lacks emotions, tells Baekhyun off that the latter shouldn't meddle with his personal life, that he hates blind dates, and that the latter should just go.

But Baekhyun doesn't really leave because Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are roommates.

On the second Christmas and some random nights that year, Baekhyun invites Kyungsoo to have dinner. Kyungsoo reluctantly goes because of Chanyeol's begging and, maybe, because he wants to see Baekhyun too even if he sees the boy almost every night. Unlike normal people who eat at restaurants, Baekhyun is old school and likes to whip up some dishes.

Kyungsoo gives a remark that Baekhyun is a poor cook and should not hold a pan until the boy attends a cooking class.

Kyungsoo regrets being a douche in front of Baekhyun but it's not that it's easy to tell Baekhyun that it's killing him that he and Baekhyun are not together and said love of his life is in love with his best friend when they are anything but compatible.

The third Christmas, Baekhyun does a low-key move and buys Kyungsoo a gift. Kyungsoo receives a Korean translation of "The Little Prince." Kyungsoo's not an avid reader but he mutters a 'thank you' to which Baekhyun responds with a smile. Kyungsoo swears that his pulse quickened and he could've died and gone to heaven with that smile. That night, the three of them watch 'Love Actually'. Chanyeol sleeps half through the movie leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo watch the love stories unfold.

Kyungsoo can totally relate with the guy who is hopelessly in love with his best friend's wife. He sheds a tear or two -- manly tears, fyi -- when the guy confesses his love. But of course, Mark and Juliet don't end up together so Kyungsoo decides never to tell Baekhyun how he feels because they don't have a chance in store.

 

♥

 

"Holy Shit!" Kyungsoo exclaims. One of his arms instinctively cover the upper half of his body while his free hand clutches onto the towel wrapped around his lower part.

"What are you doing here? You don't even live here!"

Kyungsoo, still in his awkward position, shouts at Baekhyun's presence. The boy is near the door, cheeks blushing pink and trying to hide laughter.

"Please! It's not that I'm a murderer." Baekhyun slips the key ring in one of his fingers and holds onto the apartment keys. Being Chanyeol's boyfriend has its perks.

"You're not welcome here. Why do you even come unannounced?" Kyungsoo asks as he steps further back when Baekhyun saunters inside the unit.

"Why don't you don a shirt and pants before lecturing me on 'coming unannounced'? It's winter and your half-naked. Have some concern on yourself, Soo." Baekhyun, then, laughs.

Kyungsoo hurries to his room and rummages inside his closet to find a shirt and pants. He takes a black SNU shirt and black jogging pants. He snags a small towel and dries his hair as he walks back to the small living room to confront Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shouldn't even be here. Why must Baekhyun be here? Kyungsoo lands on the answer that maybe, Baekhyun misses him but that reason is called imagination for a reason.

"What are you here for?"

"I know you don't like me but Chanyeol and I have been together for over three years. I want us to be friends." Baekhyun gives a hopeful smile to which Kyungsoo responds with a rushed 'okay.'

"Chanyeol has some of his stuff still here, right?"

Baekhyun's fingers jump on the spines of books, DVD, and VHS cases which are systematically arranged on the shelf.

"Can you please not touch my stuff?" Kyungsoo wants to swat Baekhyun's fingers away but they're too delicate and pure to be touched by his hands. Baekhyun's an untouchable -- in a good way.

"Can you please answer my question?"

Kyungsoo simply nods.

"Oh. Great! I have some of my stuff left with him but he doesn't have it in his new apartment so he tells me you might have it. I'll go search for my stuff, okay?"

Kyungsoo doesn't respond.

"It's break-up routine. When people break up, they get their stuff back. Okay. I promise to return things to where they properly belong."

Baekhyn waits for Kyungsoo's approval before running his fingers on the spines because it is a well-known fact that Kyungsoo is a clean freak and doesn't like people touching his stuff.

Kyungsoo wants to retort that it has been a little over a year since Baekhyun and Chanyeol broke up and it puzzles him why Baekhyun comes just now.

When Kyungsoo nods, Baekhyun resumes to search for the missing stuff and Kyungsoo heads to the kitchen to serve some food and drinks for his ~~un~~ wanted guest.

Kyungsoo emerges holding a small tray with a plate of strawberry-flavored mochi and orange juice which he learned to love because of Baekhyun's insistent convincing antics.

"You might want to get the stack of Girls' Generation albums at the bottom of the shelf." Kyungsoo snorts at Baekhyun's love for the girl group.

"They're amazing, okay???"

"Look! I found the tape from that day out we had two years ago. Let's watch it!!!" Baekhyun is giddy as he takes the tape out of the case and inserts it into the machine when Kyungsoo runs for his life and tries to grab the tape away from Baekhyun.

"I recorded something over it!" Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun's wrist in order to get the tape but he fails when Baekhyun has it inside the machine and presses play.

There's a jolt in Kyungsoo's system as he dejectedly covers his face with his palms and sinks into one of the couches. He mentally curses himself.

Baekhyun sits down as the tape begins to unwind and play. There are screeching sounds and Baekhyun makes use of the time to enjoy his strawberry-flavored mochi while waiting for the beginning of the tape.

The tape begins with the high-pitched voice of their friend, Jongdae calling Kyungsoo's name.

"Hey, man! Take some shots of me too!!!"

A split second is given to Jongdae and the camera shifts to where Baekhyun and Chanyeol are. The shots zoom in to Baekhyun's face, capturing his smile and the lighting of his eyes. It would jump onto his fingers which playfull intertwined in Chanyeol's hair.

"Oh. I like this shot of me. So candid!" Baekhyun reacts before taking in another mochi.

Kyungsoo hopes that he can drop dead after this.

Baekhyun forces Kyungsoo to watch the video tape. Inside Kyungsoo's mind, he wants to tell Baekhyun that he has memorized that ten-minute video with all his heart.

The screen pans and there's a change of scenery. Suddenly, the setting is not that day out anymore but one of the gang's Christmas dinners. This one was during Baekhyun and Chanyeol's first Christmas together and the dinner was at their Junmyeon hyung's house. Everyone has huddled up near the tree where Junmyeon gives a short introduction for their secret santa event. Chanyeol is seen chatting with Jongdae while Baekhyun's face occupies most of the screen.

Baekhyun reminds Kyungsoo about the blind date and the camera shakes up and down. Baekhyun faintly giggles. "You always bring your super 8!"

A few moments pass and the secret santa starts rolling. Jongdae speaks first revealing that he got Chanyeol. The camera then moves a little to the right where Baekhyun is scooting by the Christmas tree looking for something. Baekhyun picks up a mint green box.

"We got each other that time, remember?"

Kyungsoo forces a nod. They did get each other only because Jongdae, the great friend Jongdae is, tampered with the papers. Jongdae admitted this to Kyungsoo a week after the Christmas party.

Baekhyun fills the screen when he shares details about his gift and his recipient. His microgestures are caught perfectly and there's a slight tremble of the shot when Baekhyun mutters Kyungsoo's name.

The succeeding shots shake and juggle because this is when Kyungsoo rises from his seat and relays the super8 to Jongdae. What is captured is Kyungsoo's nonchalant reaction upon receiving the gift and tugging Baekhyun's wrist when the boy is about to return and sit beside Chanyeol.

"I got you your gift," Kyungsoo mutters, "I'm your secret santa." Kyungsoo hands a small rectangular box to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beams and Jongdae is able to capture the moment when Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo into a friendly hug. Kyungsoo doesn't hug Baekhyun back but a small almost obscure smile forms on his lips. He slowly lifts his hands and lightly touches Baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun doesn't react and Kyungsoo further drowns into the couch.

There's a cut of the moment when another setting replaces the yuletide picture. It was one of those random adventures the gang has and this time, they were off to Baekhyun's province in Bucheon. In the three days they spent there, the entire vacation was squished into four minutes with different footages of Baekhyun -- Baekhyun smiling, talking to Chanyeol, hugging his grandmother, playing by the swing, reading a book, and even, dozing on the recliner.

"It's all me," Baekhyun manages to say, his eyes still on the screen.

Kyungsoo doesn't talk.

The blue screen kicks in and the player ejects the tape.

No one utters a word -- not even Baekhyun who can turn the most awkward of situations the other way around. The silence is defeaning but before Kyungsoo could speak to lessen the tension, Baekhyun stands up and takes the tape out.

"But you don't like me, right?" Baekhyun, deeply confused, looks at Kyungsoo and he is cornered by the former's stare. Although Baekhyun can lighten moods, Kyungsoo has seen instances where Baekhyun can make situations a little more complex. "I try to be nice to you, for you to be my friend but you never opened up to me. Why?" Baekhyun doesn't pause for breath. Everything is too hard to swallow and process. Kyungsoo can't even look at Baekhyun straight in the eyes right now.

The cat is out of the bag and the most sensible way to end the most awkward of all most awkward conversations is for Kyungsoo to tell Baekhyun how he really feels, how much he wants to hold Baekhyun in his arms. But Kyungsoo's mind brushes off this option because confessions are not his thing and it's not like Baekhyun would magically reciprocate his feelings.

"Oh... Uh... I..." Kyungsoo mumbles. He hopes for words to pass his lips but his mind is so messed up and, at the same time, blank that he can't think of anything coherent.

"Is it alright if I take this with me too?" Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo who is deep in thought, whose cheeks are flushed in embarassing crimson.

"Y... y... ye... yeah." Kyungsoo chokes in a monosyllabic response.

Baekhyun smiles, awkwardness plastered in his face, and stacks his things before stuffing it inside a paper bag.

"I think I should go." Baekhyun dips his head for a bow and puts the keys on one table top. He leaves.

Kyungsoo's mouth is slightly open, hoping that words can spill out of his mouth but nothing comes out so he closes the door behind him.

 

♥

 

It's two weeks before Christmas and Kyungsoo does some _not really, but sort of_ late Christmas shopping. He has a list of things he needs to buy and a trip to the department store appears to be a good idea to ease the seemingly endless pile of Christmas errands.

The first thing he checks off his list is a tie for Junmyeon. Junmyeon's the epitome of a full-fledged adult so, for this year's Christmas gift-giving, Kyungsoo results to give Junmyeon a quite pricey black satin tie.

The list of ten items for different family and friends conclude when Kyungsoo looks for a thick winter scarf for himself. He braves through the winter wear section of a certain brand and skims the scarves on display. A particular scarf, black leftmost side of the rack, gets his attention and Kyungsoo reaches for the hanging cloth when he feels a tension.

Someone, obviously, is also pulling the scarf from the other side of the rack. Kyungsoo is so not in the mood to play tug-o-war right now. This is the scarf he wants to buy and he needs to win against the opponent.

"I got this first!" Kyungsoo says, loud and clear. His gaze then switches to his opponent.

It's as if the world is against him. He likes the scarf a lot and he is about to lose the battle. Blood drains from his face when he sees the other person vying for the scarf.

"Hey," Baekhyun utters in a soft way.

"Hi." Kyungsoo has two options: to fight for the scarf which means talking to Baekhyun and reliving the incident from a week ago or to let go of the scarf he loves dearly and move on with his life.

Kyungsoo, being Do Kyungsoo, choose the latter option which is safer and lincludes less drama. It's funny how an event such as buying a scarf for himself can allude to his love life -- not fighting for Baekhyun, not telling nor showing Baekhyun how he feels. It's a self-preservation thing that only Kyungsoo understands and Kyungsoo has fully mastered.

"You can have it." With that, Kyungsoo looks away and instinctively, his feet bring him out of the store -- away from the scarf and from Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo ponders that if Santa does exist, he may be in the old man's naughty list. For whatever reason, he doesn't know but if harboring feelings for your best friend's ex-boyfriend warrants to the inclusion of someone in the famous naughty list, then, he might be in it.

Kyungsoo's path crosses with Baekhyun's once again in a small bookstore around the corner a few blocks from Kyungsoo's workplace. The world is cruel enough to step on his heart and destroy it when his hand slightly grazes Baekhyun's own as he gets a self-help book on the self-help section.

The book isn't for him. It's for Jongin.

But before Baekhyun could ever open his mouth, Kyungsoo retreats as fast as the blowing of that December wind. He makes up some winded excuse of having an early lunch when it's past two in the afternoon and finds himself walking down a crowded street.

 

A week before Christmas, Kyungsoo is able to shorten his list and heads to a night bazaar for the last two gifts he needs to buy: Chanyeol's and Jongdae's.

At the entrance of the bazaar, he sees a stall that sells secondhand vinyl records for a cheap price. He buys three for Chanyeol, who is lately in love with the music of The Beatles.

Ticking Chanyeol off his mental list, he proceeds to Jongdae's gift. Kyungsoo saunters, pausing from shop to shop. The buzzing crowd of shoppers fill what may have been a dead freezing night. He searches for Jongdae's gift -- his friend specifically asked for _orange_ storage boxes.

He halts when he chances upon a set of woven storage boxes on sale. It comes in different colors: black, blue, violet, pink, and orange. Kyungsoo doesn't take another split second to decide that he will buy the orange set for Jongdae and the black one for himself.

Stacking two medium-sized storage box sets, Kyungsoo sets off to go back home. He immerses himself in the Christmas setting the bazaar provides. The cool breeze hits him and Kyungsoo sees people hand-in-hand: couples, families. Somehow, there is warmth permeating from these people but he, he feels alone.

Deep in his thoughts, Kyungsoo suddenly stumbles onto something and the boxes fall down. He hurries to pick them up only to be met by a familiar gaze and smile. Kyungsoo wants to kiss those recognizable lips but he doesn't. He gives himself a break from his delusions.

"Alone this night?" Baekhyun kindly asks and Kyungsoo mutters a 'yeah' in the hopes of ending a conversation that may go to a place he doesn't want to visit.

"Let me guess..." Baekhyun begins, "this is Jongdae's," he points at the orange set that Kyungsoo's holding, "and this is yours." Baekhyun beats Kyungsoo to getting the black storage boxes.

Kyungsoo nods.

"Sorry, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo takes pride in his self-preservation skills. His instincts tell him that it is time to gear the fight and flight plan. "I need to go..." Kyungsoo shuffles to the list of not that pathetic reasons he could use, "do my laundry."

Kyungsoo manages to sweep the other set from Baekhyun and puts it on top of the set he carries. He doesn't give a chance for Baekhyun to say goodbye nor does he allows himself to bid the other male goodbye.

Kyungsoo curses at the universe but takes it back after a few moments because it's such a silly thing to blame his cowardice and mishaps on the universe.

 

♥

 

"Damn it, Chanyeol! Use your keys!" Kyungsoo scampers to the door, leaving unwrapped gifts lying disorganized on his bed. It's three days before Christmas and Kyungsoo is on cramming mode. The knocking has turned into pounding and Kyungsoo doesn't want to get reported to the landlord for wrong conduct.

"FUCKING WAIT, CHANYEOL!" Kyungsoo screams, a hint of agitation in his voice as he clasps onto the door knob.

"I TOLD YOU TO USE--" Kyungsoo's yelling fades when a pallid face greets him, "your keys."

"I left my keys here. And I'm not Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's grips the paper bag handle tighter. His tone is clear and dry of the playfulness and lightness it usually has.

Kyungsoo finds a place by the door and he knows it's beyond rude to slam the door into Baekhyun's face so he searches for reasons that can get him out of this. It is never a good idea to confront feelings.

Baekhyun squeezes his way in Kyungsoo's pad. Kyungsoo doesn't protest but just follows suit. He closes the door behind him and focus his attention on Baekhyun.

"Do you want anything?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I want an answer."

 _An answer on what?_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself but he doesn't articulate it. Kyungsoo knows that if he replies with that question, he will be forced to admit his long-hidden feelings for Baekhyun.

"Do you love me?" Baekhyun's voice quivers. His eyes turn glass as he waits for Kyungsoo's answer.

"Answer me. Do you love me? Do you like me? Do you have feelings for me?" Baekhyun pleads for a response. He doesn't say it but Kyungsoo can draw it from the way he is asking Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo doesn't allow his walls to break because he is unsure of what will happen if it does and when the fort falls, so as he. Uncertainty scares the shit out of him.

"Do you hate me? Why have you always been so cold to me? I've always wanted to be your friend. I've always wanted you to like me even before Chanyeol and I got together. I don't understand you, Kyungsoo but I want to. You are so nice to our other friends but not to me. Is there something wrong with me? I ask Junmyeon hyung and he told me to wait. And I waited. I resorted to low-key actions but I still couldn't get through you."

Baekhyun nearly bursts in tears but he keeps composure and Kyungsoo wants to punch himself hard.

If Kyungsoo could hold Baekhyun, he would.

"I know you're not going to respond. I... I... I... just..." Baekhyun shoves the paper bag into Kyungsoo and their hands touch.

"I'm so sorry, Kyungsoo. Merry Christmas."

Baekhyun leaves crashing the door behind him. Kyungsoo is in the dilemma whether or not to run after Baekhyun.

He doesn't run after Baekhyun. Instead, Kyungsoo opens the paper bag and sees the scarf he wanted so much. He takes it out and wraps it around his neck.

There is such a thing that when one gives up something he wants just because he is coward to stand up for it. Then, there is another instance that when the universe conspires for something eventful to happen. Sometimes, these two intertwine and fate gives the coward a second chance to redeem himself and get what he wants because it's meant for him. In this case, Kyungsoo was confronted by Baekhyun for him to get his desired scarf. The thought is silly but when it comes to desiring things and obtaining them, when it comes to love, everything is silly -- it's crazy and twisted. The twists and turns can only be entangled by one but most of the time, especially with Kyungsoo, he is the one complicating the knots he needs to unlash.

Kyungsoo decides that maybe, just maybe, he needs to find his closure -- that enough is enough. The only way to uncomplicate his life is through his own efforts, that maybe, telling Baekhyun how he really feels can set himself free. That even if Baekhyun might not reciprocate his feelings, he can still be able to be Baekhyun's friend and love him no matter what it takes.

It's Christmas after all and in Christmas there is perpetual hope. _Screw, Valentine's._

 

♥

 

Kyungsoo leans in to knock at the door. A moment passes and there's no response so he knocks on the door -- twice this time and starts to sing a Chrismas carol.

_Oh~ I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..._

"Please wait a moment!" Kyungsoo hears a voice while he continues to sing.

 _"Oh, I just want you for my own,"_ Kyungsoo halts when the door swings open.

Baekhyun's festive mood drops and uneasiness fills his face.

 _"More than you could ever know..."_ Kyungsoo sings softly, _"make my wish come true..."_

Baekhyun has a perplexed look on his face. Dazed and confused, he asks Kyungsoo why the latter is at his doorsteps.

 _"All I want for Christmas..."_ Kyungsoo sings and then shifts in register. He, then, rambles, "well, all I've wanted ever since freshman college up until now, which is seven years later..."

 _"... is you~"_ Kyungsoo finishes the line with some soul and a clean note. He extends his arms and hands a wrapped rectangular box to Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry for being a douche. I'm sorry for not responding. I apologize with all my heart..." Kyungsoo starts to grapple for words, for words which can accurately describe how he feels, "it's just... it's a self-preservation thing. I can't just strut around telling people how I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend's boyfriend and--"

"Ex-boyfriend," Baekhyun corrects Kyungsoo,"we've broken up for over a year and he is in a serious relationship with someone else... but do continue." Baekhyun smiles and there's a ripple in Kyungsoo's system.

"--Okay. Then, ex-boyfriend. And I couldn't bring myself to like you or else I might... I don't know. I've loved you for around eight years, Baekhyun and I've suppressed and made peace with the thought of having you, of you loving me in return. And, it's best for you not to know because it's pathetic. I've liked you far longer than your relationship with Chanyeol for crying out loud!" Kyungsoo lets the word spill from his mouth and let the river takes it course. He goes along with the current of his thoughts and feelings. He hopes that Baekhyun could have him as a friend... no matter how awkward it may be.

"So yes. And in Christmas, everyone's hopeful. And everyone's honest with themselves. And without any hope or any agenda, I love you. You don't need to love me back. I'm pretty much trying my hardest to move on from you. I just hope we could be good friends. Maybe, even more, if it's in the plan of the universe or what not."

Kyungsoo looks intently at Baekhyun who doesn't respond. Baekhyun's eyes smile the way his lips curve and Kyungsoo is overthinking what Baekhyun is feeling and thinking.

"I'm sorry. Merry Christmas."

Baekhyun crosses his arms and the smile plastered on his face gets wider.

"You could've asked me out to lunch or dinner. We could've started there."

"Should I just go? I should. Shouldn't I?" Kyungsoo meanders on questions not realizing that he has been saying them out loud.

Baekhyun giggles at this sight of Kyungsoo, a hint of pink blushing on his cheeks. Kyungsoo notices the flush of Baekhyun's cheeks drives his own from pale to red.

"It's the 25th. I'm spending Christmas alone. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo's answer as the latter decides to shut down the overthinking, to set aside his self-preservation. Maybe, putting himself out there is not that bad.

"I haven't cooked yet so the kitchen is all yours..." Baekhyun adds.

Kyungsoo smiles. He gives his 'yes' and Baekhyun flashes a grin.

 _Sometimes, the universe slaps things onto your face so that you could revoke your surrender on them._ Kyungsoo thinks that this is a good start.


End file.
